Third Wheel
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Mike has a crush on Justin. When Justin asks him out, Mike's excited, but Heath tags along. Justin asks him out again & once again, there's Heath. Maybe Heath & Justin are together & Justin is showing him that they will never be together. Mike's tired of being the 3rd wheel. What will Mike do? AU WWE; Slash M/M


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**************A/N: This story is for KJ-Slashbug. He wanted a story with the Miz and Justin Gabriel. I hope he likes it as well as y'all.**

**Third Wheel**

Mike watched him from afar. He liked how the younger man bent over and stretched his muscular and yet lean body out. Mike often thought about the younger man laying underneath him writhing in ecstasy. Then, the fantasy would always end when the younger man's friend shows up to workout with him. Mike cringed at the way Heath stared at Justin.

Yeah, Mike had a crush on the Cape Town Werewolf, Justin Gabriel. He simply loved his accent, the black hair that screamed to be pulled, those beautiful brown come hither eyes, those kissable lips, that rock hard lithe body, and that beard that he just wanted to scratch. Mike wanted Justin in the worst way, but every time he had a chance, Heath would step in. It was like the ginger had some sort of sixth sense or something.

Mike sighed and finished up his set. He grabbed his towel and wiped off his face. He went to the locker room to grab a quick shower. He stopped for a second and rummaged through his bag.

"Hey," Justin greeted.

Mike merely nodded.

"Anything wrong?"

The blond looked up and blinked. "Sorry. Just looking for my shampoo."

"Okay." Justin went to his locker.

Mike looked to the door. It was now or never.

"Hey, I was wondering...would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" Justin asked.

Mike was caught off guard for a brief second and smiled. "Okay. I don't see why not. How about Friday night?"

"Hey, Justin! What's taking you so long?" Heath called.

Justin got his headband and left.

Mike smiled. He got himself a date. He could not believe his luck.

Three days past and Mike was on pins and needles. He could not wait for his date with Justin. He wanted everything to be perfect. He planned on going to dinner and dancing. He had his clothes all laid out: stone washed jeans, a dusty gray button-up shirt, and a black vest. When the time came to get ready, he showered and used Axe body wash and shampoo. He shaved and used Axe body spray. He dressed and checked to make sure that his hair was spiked up perfectly. Mike grabbed his personal items before heading out of the door.

He went to Justin's room and knocked. He bounced on the balls of his heels as he waited. The door opened and the smile on his face faded.

Heath stared at Mike. "Justin, he's here."

Justin was by Heath's side.

"Are you ready?" Mike asked.

"We're ready," Heath said.

The blond just smiled but inwardly cringed. He thought it would be just him and Justin. He thought this would be the chance for Justin to get to know him and possibly think about dating Mike. His plans were ruined.

"So, I was thinking movie, dinner, and dancing or Karaoke," Justin said.

"I'm all for it," Heath replied.

"Sounds fun," Mike said.

He walked behind the two and watched as Heath slung an arm around Justin's shoulders. Mike sighed and shook his head. He quickly sent a text to Riley asking him, pleading with him to meet them later on that night.

Mike sat through the movies, arms crossed over his chest. He didn't much care for the movie. Heath was the one that chose it. Dinner was passable. He added his input when need be. The bar was small, not a hole in the wall, and inviting. They got a table big enough if more people to joined them, be it a friendly stranger or a wandering wrestler looking for a great time.

Mike read over the titles trying to find something to sing.

"I can't believe you called me out for this," Alex said as he sat down with his drink.

"I needed the company," Mike replied.

Alex looked to the dance floor and saw Heath and Justin dancing. "Oh. I see. Let me guess, you asked Justin out and Heath tagged along?"

"Justin asked me out and Heath tagged along."

"Or Justin knows about your crush on him and he asked you out to show you that he's with Heath," Randy suggested as he sat down by Alex.

Mike glared at him and turned his focus to Alex.

"Hey, I was with Randy when you called. I'm not going to leave my boyfriend by himself. Next thing you know, he's hanging out with Cena and trouble happens. It's not like Punk has a leash on Cena. He encourages him. I often wonder who tops and who bottoms."

"Punk bottoms...trust me," Randy said as he stared off into space.

Alex patted his hand and for once that night, Mike smiled. Then, the smile faded when he saw Justin and Heath coming their way.

"Hey, Randy, Alex," Justin greeted.

Heath nodded.

"What up?" Alex greeted.

"Having fun," Heath said. "Are you done yet?"

Mike handed over the book. "Still thinking."

Randy and Mike sat and watched everyone sing. They would talk when they got a chance. Meaning, they would go outside and just chill every so often.

Mike gazed at the stars.

"You are not having fun," Randy nodded.

"No shit," Mike said. "It really doesn't help when someone's playing footsie with you."

Randy stared at him. "Have you told Justin that you liked him?"

Before Mike could answer, Justin walked out of the bar.

"There you are," he said. "What are you doing out here?"

"Getting fresh air," Mike replied.

Justin nodded and went back in.

"Let's go back in," Mike said.

Mike avoided the South African as much as he could. He didn't want to be around him even though he really did want to. He knew that if Justin was there so was Heath and he didn't want nor need that. He sat in catering, picking at his salad.

"Hi, stranger," Justin greeted as he took a seat across from him.

Mike looked up. "Hi."

"What have you been up to?"

"Interviews and stuff."

Justin nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out in my room, watch movies, play video games..."

Mike looked around the room and saw that Heath wasn't around. "I would like that."

"See you tonight?"

"I don't do have anything to do."

That night, Mike went over to Justin's room. He brought drinks and pizza. He knocked and Justin opened the door.

"You're early," Justin said. "Come in."

Mike stepped in and the happiness he felt was gone. Heath sat on the couch as he looked over Justin's Netflix list.

"Heath bought over some popcorn and chocolate," Justin said. "Hope you don't mind."

"It's fine."

Mike sat on the floor, head against the armrest. The movie didn't grab his interest. Heath picked it out. He slowly munched on popcorn, trying to pass the time and not become brain-dead. Every once in awhile, he could feel Justin brushing against him.

"Wasn't that a great movie?" Heath asked when it went off.

"It was...interesting," Justin said. "Mike?"

"It was okay," Mike said.

Heath raised an eyebrow. "Well, what's your choice than?"

Mike smirked and made his selection. He choice a movie called Fido which was about zombies.

"That was an awesome movie," Justin said with a smile on his face.

"I love it," Mike replied.

"It was all right," Heath said.

"Well, I gotta go," Mike said. "I have an early morning."

Justin walked to the door. "Thanks for coming."

"Not a problem." Mike gave a smile smile and walked back to his room.

The blond took a cold shower and went to bed.

The next day, Mike was in a new city. He had a full day of media and was at the arena for a house show. He got dressed in his ring gear and was stretching out. He spotted Justin stretching as well. Mike shook his head and waited for his match.

That night, Mike won his match and got ready to leave.

"Hey, Mike," Justin greeted.

Mike nodded.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang with me."

"You know what? I think it's cool that we're hanging out, but not tonight. Not ever."

Justin stared at him.

"I don't like feeling as if I'm a third wheel. Me and you hanging out...fine. Me, you, and Heath...not so much. I understand that you and Heath are together. I get that. You don't have to rub it in my face."

"What...?"

"Yes, Justin, I have a crush on you and it kills me that you're with Heath. I don't see why you're with him, but I understand that there will never be anything between us. So stop asking me to hang out because I'd rather be alone and miserable than a third wheel and miserable. Also, flirting with someone else while your boyfriend is there, so not cool."

Mike grabbed his stuff and left. He got to his hotel room and threw his bag down. He laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know how long he stared, but the hurt didn't go away. He looked to the clock and saw that it was one in the morning. He got up and undressed. He opted to sleep in his boxers.

A knock at his door came and he sighed.

"Really? Really? Really?" he asked. Mike went to it and jerked open the door. He stared at Justin. "What do you want?"

"Did you mean what you said about having a crush on me?" Justin asked.

Mike slowly nodded.

Justin smiled. "I have a crush on you too, Mike."

Mike tilted his head.

"I asked you out so I could get to know you. Heath just butted in. We're not dating. We're just friends. He wants me to date him, but I'd rather want to see if a relationship between you and me would be possible."

The blond stared at him.

"That's all I wanted to say." Justin turned and said, "I like your boxers."

"Hey...um...do you want to stay over...?"

Justin rushed at him and kissed him. "I was hoping you'd ask."

Mike closed and locked the door as Justin took off his clothes and got comfortable.

The South African looked up at Mike. "Make love to me."

Mike smiled and made his way over. A few hours later, Mike watched Justin sleep. He took in his naked form, the sweat glistened skin, the cum on his stomach and chest. He couldn't believe that Justin was in his bed, that they had made love, and that they were going to be boyfriend and boyfriend. He dreams were coming true.

The blond stood up and went to the bathroom. He through away his condom and grabbed a towel. He made sure to wet it and went back to Justin. He wiped up the cum causing the South African to wake up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Cleaning you up," Mike replied.

"Come. Sleep."

"I will." Mike took the towel back to the bathroom. He came back out and saw Justin looking at his phone. "What's wrong?"

"Heath's been texting me." He threw the phone onto the nightstand. "Come to bed."

Mike crawled into bed and Justin instantly wrapped himself around Mike. He ran his hands down Justin's back.

"Justin, what are you going to tell Heath?" Mike asked.

"That I'm dating you of course," Justin answered.

Mike smiled.

That afternoon, they both woke up. Mike took a quick shower before taking Justin back to his room. He waited for Justin to freshen up so they could go to lunch. A knock came and Mike answered it.

"Where's Justin?" Heath asked.

"Taking a shower," Mike replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking him to lunch."

Heath crosses his arms over his chest.

Justin came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. "I'm ready."

"Justin!" Heath called.

The South African looked at him.

"Where were you last night? I've been trying to contact you."

"I was with Mike," Justin said. "We're dating now."

Heath stared at his friend.

"Well, we're going to lunch," Justin said.

"By ourselves," Mike added.

"When did this happen?" Heath asked.

"Last night," Justin said. "I've always liked Mike and he likes me."

"Wh-what about us?"

"There is no us, Heath. We're just friends. Sorry."

Justin and Mike left Heath standing in the hallway. He stared after them long after they left.

Zeke walked by. He stopped and stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Justin and Mike are dating," Heath said.

"Really? Good for them."

The ginger turned his head to the large black man.

"You want to go to lunch?"

Heath sighed. "Sure."

Justin and Mike enjoyed their lunch. Mike gazed upon Justin, happy that he finally got his man.

**~The End~**


End file.
